It is known to provide antenna configurations for use in electronic article surveillance systems. It has also been known to provide a directional antenna array for use in a system for automatically determining the whereabouts of personnel in a facility. Note in this regard U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,313 to Pfister, which is commonly assigned with the present application.
Nevertheless, it remains desirable to provide an antenna configuration for use in a sophisticated asset tracking and control system which requires that article tracking markers be tracked through doorways and that the direction of movement through the doorway be automatically determined.